Nerd³ Completes/Planet Coaster
NerdCubed Completes Planet Coaster is the current play through on the NerdCubed channel. It is focused around a theme park called the 'Outfront,' a "parody" of the outback due to its desert theme. The park has a backstory of a town that was created as a facade to cover up the existence of aliens and their crashed UFOs; as such, small easter eggs are hidden around the park. Episode Summaries Episode 1: Prep Work Length: ''32:33 ''Additions/Changes: '' * Park created on Sandbox Mode with a desert theme. * Park named 'The Outfront' ''Notable Quotes: * "Isn't that such a beautiful transition?" - 2:58 * "So our first thing we'll be doing which will now be in the next episode of Dragonball Z, I mean this ..." - 31:57 Episode 2: Building the Entrance Length: ''41:21 ''Additions/Changes: * Entrance rock formation created and roughened * Cave created inside rock formation * Pond created inside the cave * Cave ambient noise added * Falling rocks/dirt special effects added in the cave * Cave lit with oil lanterns Notable Quotes: '' * "Control is important when designing." - 17:35 * "This is what this game is to me (detailing). 'Planet Coaster'? For me it's 'Planet Lovely Caves' right now. That's what it should have been called. That's a terrible name for a game, don't ever call your game 'Planet Lovely Caves' no one will care." - 26:00 * "Does this look okay? O...Cave?" - 35:31 * "I just want to set the tone for the entrance. I know you can build buildings and things but why not just have a really bloody great cave?" - 38:00 * "I'm gonna keep one dark corner ... for dark deeds." - 38:45 'Episode 3: Caving In' ''Length: 43:56 Additions/Changes: * Falling water added in sky hole in cave * Rocks added in the cave pond * Bushes added in the cave pond * Benches added near pond * Cave ambient noise added in the cave * Mining support added to entrance of the cave * Campsite added to front of entrance rock formation * Ladder, barrel and hitching post added inside of the cave * Falling dirt special effects added to inside of the cave * Fire and luggage added to inside of the cave * Hole chiselled in roof of the cave * Second pond added in the cave * 'Secret' UFO added in second pond Notable Quotes: * "We're all about the bushes" - 10:20 * "There would have been some fucking bird and it would have dropped a thing down here and it would have grown and you know. The usual bird growing thing that happens all the bloody time in these parks." - 11:45 * "This is Old Dave's Cave!" - 18:12 * "A rouv and abound it." - 21:38 * "We want some sort of crap grass. Just crap grass, not crab grass, just crap grass." - 26:20 * "Oh fuck, I've turned into Bob Ross! There's no such thing!" - 32:04 Episode 4: Boreing Length: 51:32 Additions/Changes: * Path added to top of the entrance to the rock formation * Path removed from top of the entrance to the rock formation * Train Coaster added to the entrance rock formation * Paths and queues added to the train Coaster * Left side of cave is chiselled to reveal a small section of the Train Coaster * Train Coaster lit with oil lamps * Entrance of cave lit with oil lamps Notable Quotes * "It's a very dangley place, this, this little cave of ours." - 30:10 * "I did say this would be a series of me placing lights. But you heeded not my warning! Or you did and you stopped watching, oh well." - 31:17 Episode 5: Mine Train To Nowhere Length: 37:02 Additions/Changes: * Train Coaster recoloured with more browns * Train Coaster renamed 'Mine Coaster' * Banking on 'Mine Coaster' lessened * Rock formation modified around 'Mine Coaster' * Rock formation modified to hide water fountain * 'Mine Coaster' lit with oil lamps * Park Opened to public * 'Mine Coaster' opened * 'Mine Coaster' entrance building made with Natural Wood * Chief Beef and Cosmic Milkshake shops added to front of 'Mine Coaster' entrance and included in the Mine Coaster's entrance structure Notable Quotes: * "Okay, so it's a bit crap but it's ours." - 0:13 * "Mine Coaster, Hitler's lesser read book." - 2:03 * "PHIL! Can you stop sending the fucking cars around!? Jesus Christ, Phil. No care in his heart." - 6:12 * "That's a fucking weird rock formation but I like it. Pauses Argh, fuck. I don't like it. That's a shame, I thought that would be cool but I guess not." - 13:56 * "Looking wobbly is important." - 34:31 Episode 6: Entranced Length: ''52:09 ''Additions/Changes: * (Pre-Filming) - Rotated oil lamps after game update * (Pre-Filming) - Modified water fountain to make invisible from ground level * Oil Lamp triggers added to Mine Coaster * Oil Lamp triggers removed (from above point) * Explosion trigger added to Mine Coaster * Park mechanics, janitors and entertainers hired * 'Mine Coaster' renamed 'The Gold Rush' * 'Mine Coaster' entrance modified to include second level, decoration railings, support poles, wood to cover bottom, windows, doors, signs, wanted poster, oil lamps, railroad lanterns, cargo, a ladder, iron box lights, and wooden planks. Notable Quotes: * "I'll give you a bin in a minute!" - 12:17 * "Oh, it's bloody dark in here! I haven't put any lights in here have I?! I think there's somebody on this Coaster next to me! I can't quite tell." - 14:18 * "I'm the boss! Send it! Charlie! Charlie, push the button! Oh, are there more people getting on? They're just kids, Charlie! Press the button! AHA! (Blows raspberries). Sucks to be you, kids! Let's go already!" - 14:27 * "It's so perfect that it might be wonky." - 24:27 * "I remember the first time I ever saw the multicoloured arrows that denote three-dimensional things, I was like "ooh that's really confusing." And now it's my every day. Everything I do involves these bloody arrows." - 25:42 * "Slightly off adds character! In the same way that Nigel Farage is slightly off." - 26:10 * "We've gotta keep the fiction, as they say! I don't know who says that, but someone at some point has said that!!" - 29:27 * "I don't think I've ever seen a bird before!" - 30:26 * "Everyone's slightly off so that makes it okay." - 34:45 * "If we have these (wooden poles) rotated around, we're gonna ward off vampires!" - 44:50 Episode 11: Grand Central-ish Station Length: 40:34 Additions/Changes * Train Ride renamed 'The Old Railroad' * 'The Old Railroad' entrance building created * 'The Old Railroad' decorated with train tracks, train car, wooden barrels, wooden poles, windows, doors, awning. Tops of building recoloured to red Episode 12 - Explosions! Trains! Length: 50:36 Additions/Changes: * 'The Old Railroad' entrance decorated with windows, wooden poles, wagon wheel, wooden barrel, train tracks, luggage, minecart, mooring bit, notice board, train buffer, ladder, wooden crates, clock, wooden bits, iron ring, pulleys, wanted poster, lanterns, gears and train track * 'The Old Railroad' entrance modified to accommodate clock * 'The Old Railroad' tunnel decorated with lantern strings * Entrance rock formation modified to create 'mine pit' around 'The Old Railroad' * Explosion triggers and rocks added to the Mine Pit on 'The Old Railroad' * Explosion triggers added to 'The Gold Rush' Quotes * "Ooh yeah. Oh you're such a bad rock. Such a dirty, dirty rock." 42:12 = Episode 13 - Landscaping = Upload Date: 25 November 2016 Length: 43:42 Additions/Changes: * 'The Old Railroad' entrance decorated with clocks * Half of 'The Old Railroad' deleted * Minepit decorated with TNT Plungers, wooden crates, cave, lantern, train track, train bumper, minecarts, Dynamite crates, metal gurder, second cave with train tracks and bumper, sound effects, water splash effects, rope, bushes and ladder * 'The Gold Rush' decorated with water tower * Canyon created near 'The Gold Rush' entrance and filled with water * 'Devils Tower (Penis)' created * Edge around minepit raised * Wall added behind train station and path * Flamethrower added to 'Devils Tower' Quotes * "I like the wonk, I like things being off ever so slight wonk is endearing also I'm a bit wonky so it makes me feel at home." 3:35 * "This is the wild! This isn't your standard everyone's happy and got a town, this is The Outfront, this is where it's wild!" 30:21 * "It's actually about feminism." 34:06 * "We'll build the wall and then work out if it was a good idea." 38:47 = Episode 14 - Fire and Flumes = Upload Date: 26 November 2016 Length: 40:20 Additions/Changes: * Log Flume Ride created * Canyon terrain modified around Log Flume ride * Paddle Steamer added to Log Flume ride Quotes * "We can have a little blippy down there! We should have blippies everywhere! I love blippies!" 9:40 * "Sorry, turtle. I'm gonna blow your bloody arm off immediately!" 11:24 = Episode 15 - Bridge to Nowhere = Upload Date: 27 November 2016 Length: 39:08 Additions/Changes * Paddle Steamer lit with string lanterns * Path lit with streetlights * The Old Railroad recreated = Episode 16 - Getting Support = Length: 47:12 Additions/Changes: * (Deleted in Ep.18) * (Deleted in Ep.17) * and deleted (19min-33min) * Train Bridge supports recreated (33min-end) Quotes * "Ah, Pythagoras! You've fooled me once again!" 27:10 * "Marvelous in my trousers!" 37:45 * (Pigeon lands on wooden pole) "Would you get off this for fucks sake! I'm building the thing!" 42:43 * "I'm yelling at pigeons now. That's a good name for a punk album, 'Yelling at Pigeons'." 42:46 = Episode 17 - Isambard Kingdom Tycoon = Additions/Changes: * Support beams added to Train Bridge * Seriously, that's it * That's literally all he does for the whole episode = Episode 18 - Rapid Expansion = Length: 43:53 Additions/Changes: * Wooden support beams added to Train Bridge * Top of Train Bridge deleted * River Rapids ride entrance created * Terrain modified around River Rapids ride entrance = Episode 19 - Perfectenschlag = Length: 42:20 Additions/Changes * River Rapids Ride created * Terrain modified around River Rapids Ride * Paths and Queues lit with Street Lamps * Entrance to River Rapids and Log Flume lit with Oil Lamps and turquoise underwater lights Quotes * "Let's river rapid the fuck out of this thing!" 15:42 = Episode 20 - Hot Air. Balloons = Upload Date: 2 December 2016 Length: 50:42 Additions/Changes * Rocks near Train Station modified * 'The Old Railroad' lit with lanterns * Train Bridge lit with lanterns * Janitors hired * Bins and Benches added to second cave * Loony Balloons shop created inside second cave (Log Flume & River Rapids entrance) (26min-37min) * Log Flume lit with lanterns * River Rapids lit with lanterns Quotes * "Right, so, ride time, ah, last time, actually, ok, no, actually I did, ok, right, so, yes, mhm. Let's talk about a thing, ok?" 0:22 * "I've become the god of light plonking!" 43:42 Category:Completes Series